


Stuck in the Past

by annabethyy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Loss, Pain, trying and failing to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethyy/pseuds/annabethyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tried to talk to him<br/>But he refused to listen<br/>They said he was okay<br/>But he knew they were lying<br/>He would never be fine<br/>Not only had he been to literal hell and back<br/>But he had lost the most important person,<br/>in his life to a war<br/>Kind of my take on what would happen if Annabeth dies during the giant war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Past

The first day was the hardest.

The hardest, because he kept forgetting

One second he would stop, as if waiting for someone

For her

to end his sentence.

There would be a brief pause as he waited

Then, when the response didn’t come, his face fell

And it hit him yet again

Hit him like a train going top speed

He would tear up

And no one knew what to do

Multiple times, he had to excuse himself, to go

“be alone”

They all knew he went back to his cabin

Every time that damn picture,

The one taken just before he disappeared

Would be clutched tightly against his chest,

His body racked with sobs

And he would stay there for hours, refusing to leave

To train

To go to campfire

Even to eat

They tried to talk to him

But he refused to listen

They said he was okay

But he knew they were lying

He would never be fine        

Not only had he been to literal hell and back

But he had lost the most important person,

in his life to a war

He didn’t want to fight in

But they had fought

And they had won

But at a heavy price

He remembered the war

Flashbacks, nightmares

Appearing at the most inconvenient of times                                        

And there was no one there to hold his hand,

To tell him everything would be okay

Because it wouldn’t be okay

She had taken part of him with her

A part he could never get back

They told him she would want him to move on,

That she needed him to move on,

To give her peace

But he couldn’t move on

How could he?

His best friend,

His love,

Was gone

and there was no getting her back

no matter how hard he tried

she would never come back

it hurt him so much

 


End file.
